Time Can't heal
by Kahli Hime
Summary: Torna-se uma coisa recorrente. Eles transam, vão dormir e ela tem um pesadelo. Sasuke apenas acorda quando ela para de respirar. SasuSaku/Tradução/UA/Sem Spoilers .:. COMPLETA .:.


**Uma fanfic Naruto**

**Classificação etária T**

_Não contém spoilers_

_**Shipper:** Sasuke &amp; Sakura_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/drama_

_**Disclaimer**__: O Naruto não é meu_

_**Autora: Ohwhatsherface**_

_**Tradutora: **__K. Hime_

**Do original de mesmo título**

**_Sinopse: _**_Torna-se uma coisa recorrente. Eles transam, vão dormir e ela tem um pesadelo. Sasuke apenas acorda quando ela para de respirar. SasuSaku/Tradução/UA/Sem Spoilers_

* * *

**_ Time Can't heal_**

****_O tempo _****_não _****_pode curar_****

_Por Ohwhatsherface_

_Tradu/adaptacao por k hime_

_Revisao geral por erika_

* * *

Sasuke só a vê no escuro.

À luz, ela brilha. Sakura derruba tudo e todos em seu caminho. Ela bate e cura e não mostra fraqueza, não na frente dele, pelo menos. Perto dele, Sakura é um pedra. Sakura não ri, não chora, não sorri. Perto dele, Sakura mal fala. Mas é cívil. Ele é inteligente o suficiente para saber que ela faz isso por causa de Naruto. E é inteligente o suficiente para saber que ela só faz isso para restaurar o senso de normalidade um poouco idealista de Naruto. No entanto, não é real. Ela não tenta colocá-lo para baixo ou insultá-lo ou ameaçá-lo. Ela está apenas _lá._ Durante o treinamento, o ajuda com uma crítica construtiva e o cura com seu chakra calmante. Nas missões, mais frequentemente do que não, ela é colocada na posição de liderança. Lá, ela é eficiente e inteligente e cuidadosa. Ele não deixa passar, no entanto, quando ela endurece ou congela ou sua respiração começa a trabalhar mais depressa quando ele chega muito perto dela. Dura apenas alguns segundos, mas ele sempre vê a maneira como a afeta.

Ele não está particularmente certo de como se sente em relação ao comportamento dela.

Não, isso é verdae. Ele sabe. Ele _odeia_ , mas se recusa a aceitar seus próprios sentimentos. Ele sabe que deveria estar feliz por ela- _orgulhoso_ dela. Agora, Haruno Sakura é uma verdadeira shinobi. Ela é forte e é qualificada. Ele não pode evitar sentir falta da menina apaixonada que ela costumava ser, porém, algo que o deixa maluco, porque ele _não deveria_sentir falta disso. Ele não pode evitar, mas odeia a distância entre eles não pode deixar de odiar a si mesmo por fazer isso.

Perto de Sakura, Sasuke não é Sasuke, e perto de Sasuke, Sakura não é Sakura.

A primeira vez que fodem é quatro meses após a reintegração de Sasuke como um ninja de Konoha.

Só estavam os dois, para grande desconforto de Sasuke. Kakashi os atribui a missão, e sasuke fecha a cara para seu ex-sensei. O velho claramente não tem certeza se enviá-los juntos é uma boa idéia, mas tudo tem que funciona. Eles se complementam perturbadoramente bem. Sakura lhe sorri timidamente, um rosto que nunca viu em seu passado. Eles estão fora de seu apartamento e ela pergunta: "Sobe comigo" As palavras saem como uma pergunta.

Ele está muito chocado para recusar.

Naquela noite, Sasuke finalmente consegue vê-la. Naquela noite, com Sakura aos lençois diante de si em seu ponto mais vulnerável, ele acha que talvez, apenas talvez, eles ainda tenham uma chance. Talvez eles pudessem ficar juntos.

Talvez possam ser _felizes._

Ele passa as mãos ao longo de sua pele cremosa, dedos percorrendo cada cicatriz. Ele memoriza todos os detalhes, onde tocar para fazê-la se contorcer,fazê-la gemer, fazê-la morder o lábio para conter um grito ao roçar-se contra ele, sem saber o que está fazendo, porque está ocupada demais com seu proprio prazer. Sasuke venera cada centímetro de seu corpo com as mãos e boca e seu pênis. Quando ela termina e cai de seu céu, prende-o contra si, suas pequenas e mãos em seus ombros.

Ela tenta mantê-lo ali em cima de si e Sasuke não faz nenhum movimento para fugir. Em vez disso, enterra o rosto na curva do pescoço dela e inala-lhe o cheiro. O quarto cheira a suor e sexo e ele não o queria de nenhuma outra maneira. E então, Sasuke pensa que talvez eles pudessem ficar _bem_ novamente. Com o tempo, ficariam melhor. Eles tinham que ficar. Ele beija a pele macia e adormece nos braços um do outro.

Ele só acorda quando ela pára de respirar.

...

E isso se torna uma coisa recorrente.

Eles fodem, dormem, e então ela tem um pesadelo. Sasuke quer fazer algo além de enviar um pequeno choque de chakra elétrico para acordá-la de seus sonhos, mas ele está com medo de que ela vai fazer se ver seu rosto logo após seu sonho. Ele certamente sabe o que ela sonha quando começa a chutar (o suficiente para fazê-lo sair do caminho para seu próprio bem). Ela começa a arranharo próprio pescoço, alguma entidade invisível, como se algum monstro em sua mente a estivesse impedindo de respirar.

Desta vez, Sasuke não pode aguentar. Ele passou três meses apenas observando das sombras como ela luta contra seus demônios, ou, para ser técnico, apenas o "demônio", considerando que só há uma pessoa que a assola. Quando seu chute súbito a acorda e suas mãos batem em algo que realmente não está çá, Sasuke se inclina e a balança.

"Sakura".

E repete seu nome cinco vezes.

Olhos verdes abrem-se enquanto ele ainda lhe chacoalha um pouco e ele nunca viu tanto medo no rosto de alguém. Ela vê as mãos em seus ombros e entra em pânicos, ainda emaranhada em seu pesadelo. E congela e, mesmo que já esteja acordada, ainda não está respirando.

_"Sakura"._

Então ela começa.

E agarra-lhe os pulsos e o empurra para fora da cama com sucesso. Ela rola para o lado, os lençóis caindo do outro lado da cama. Lentamente, ela levante até que bater contra a parede. O tempo todo ela olha para ele, pronta para atacar.

Sasuke não faz movimentos bruscos. "Sakura?" sussurra. Ele soa desesperado e suplicante. E calmamente chama seu nome mais uma vez e ela lentamente vai voltando a si. Ela se endireita , movendo-se para fora de sua postura defensiva, mas uma das mãos continua na lateral do pescoço, protegendo-o.

"Eu pensei," começa, com a voz entrecortada, "Eu pensei que ..." franze a testa e olha para longe. "Não Importa."

"Não." Sasuke caminha ao redor da cama e não tenta reagir à maneira como o corpo dela enrijece. "Você estava sonhando com _aquele_ dia, não é?"

"Pare."

"Na ponte."

"Eu disse para _parar!"_

"Você estava sonhando comigo te asfixiando e acordou e me encontrou—"

"PARE!" Sakura ataca e bate no peito dele. Seus punhos são minúsculos e ineficazes pela forma como está batendo. "Basta _parar._ Eu não preciso ouvir essa merda!"

Sasuke sabe o que ela está pensando (lembrando) quando seus socos ficam cada vez mais fracos e os ombros começam a tremer. Ele a ouve fungar e pelo feixe de luz da lua que a ilumina, vê as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto feminino. Quando ela pára completamente e apenas abaixa a cabeça, a respiração quebrantando, lutando para manter seus sentimentos nmo lugar e Sasuke a agarra. A envolve em seus braços e a prende com força, recusando-se a deixá-la afastar-se, apesar da dificuldade de tal. Eventualmente, ela cede e eles caem no chão, Sakura em seus braços, tentando não chorar contra seu peito.

_Sinto muito,_ ele tenta dizer a ela. _Eu sinto muito._ Mas as palavras não saem. Há muito entre eles neste momento e Sasuke se pergunta se tentar ser algo finalmente é mesmo uma boa idéia. Não quando ela está meio aterrorizada consigo e ele só pode se abrir para ela quando eles fodem.

O tempo não estava curando, mas escondido nas sombras, Sasuke sinceramente esperava que um dia o curasse.

** fin.**


End file.
